Stand Up/Lyrics
Lyrics Intro For a long time I have tried to make it through But right now, I'm lying down on the ground So I... Break Guess I'll have to stand up, guess I'll have to stand up Guess I'll have to stand up, woop Guess I'll have to stand up, guess I'll have to stand up Guess I'll have to stand up, woop Verse 1 Okay, it's my time to be me The Treets have no power compared to me I'm the only one I wanna be I couldn't give a damn about my enemies Unlike Louise, I ain't a fool Despite the crap I have to deal with in school My rhymes are much better than your pathetic anthems I can't wait 'till the day they understand my rapping Pre-Chorus Any wannabe me, please stand up Please stand up, please stand up If you got guts to be me, please stand up Please stand up Things are pretty difficult the way they are right now I can't let my stepdad get in my way I face many threats each day of my life I wish it didn't have to be this way Chorus I may be here forever so, remind me to never say never so I can get my feet right off the ground I wish we could be together so, but I may be here forever so If I get knocked onto the floor I may have to stand up Stand up, stand up If things get in my way I'll have to stand up Verse 2 I just wasted time writing up this hit Because of my background they're gonna give me a miss Now watch as everybody 'round me takes the piss But I don't give a crap if they attempt to diss Anthem and Rod are at the top of my hit list Now I bet if they heard this they'd be pissed So because of that they better listen to this If they start to flip, they can give my rear a kiss Pre-Chorus Any wannabe me, please stand up Please stand up, please stand up If you got guts to be me, please stand up Please stand up Things are pretty difficult the way they are right now I can't let my stepdad get in my way I face many threats each day of my life I wish it didn't have to be this way Chorus I may be here forever so, remind me to never say never so I can get my feet right off the ground I wish we could be together so, but I may be here forever so If I get knocked onto the floor I may have to, may have to... Break Guess I'll have to stand up, guess I'll have to stand up Guess I'll have to stand up, woop Guess I'll have to stand up, guess I'll have to stand up Guess I'll have to stand up, woop Bridge I'm gonna stand up to my foes, nobody gets in my way Anybody who gets in my way is my enemy Pre-Chorus Any wannabe me, please stand up Please stand up, please stand up If you got guts to be me, please stand up Please stand up Chorus I may be here forever so, remind me to never say never so I can get my feet right off the ground I wish we could be together so, but I may be here forever so If I get knocked onto the floor I may have to, may have to... I may be here forever so, remind me to never say never so I can get my feet right off the ground I wish we could be together so, but I may be here forever so If I get knocked onto the floor I may have to stand up Stand up, stand up If things get in my way I'll have to stand up Lyrics meanings * "I'm the only one I wanna be" There is no other person who Marilyn wants to be. Although she finds her life difficult, she would not change who she is for anything. * "I couldn't give a damn about my enemies" Whatever happens to those who antagonise Marilyn is no concern of her. * "Unlike Louise, I ain't a fool" Despite being her friend, Marilyn sees Louise as an idiot, and sees herself as a good example of somebody who isn't an idiot. * "My rhymes are much better than your pathetic anthems" A line referencing Marilyn's worst enemy, Anthem, Marilyn sees herself as a much better person. * "I can't wait 'till the day they understand my rapping" Nobody on the show (except Hugh, and Swoop to an extent) understand Marilyn and her emotions, but she is hoping that one day she will be able to explain them clearly, and she is looking forward to that day. Category:Lyrics Category:Fictional song lyrics